Sunnystride
❝ I love ye, too. ❞ — Sunny to Falconleg Sunnystride is a fluffy white and gold tabby she cat with beautiful orange eyes and a green collar. She is a very loving cat and is a mother-figure to many, but is also lazy and irritable. She recently left WindClan to return to the barn, but returned to WindClan along with her mate, Falconleg, who was previously known as Hawkleg. 'Appearance' Heritage: Persian(Mother) x Ragdoll(Both parents) x American curl(Father) x British longhair (mother) Description: Sunnystride is an average sized molly with short legs. She is currently overweight and is known for having cloud-like fur. Her fur is long and fluffy and is often very clean. She is an off white molly and she has golden splotches with tabby markings. Her eyes are a striking orange and she is often seen with her green collar. Sunnystride also has freckles all over her face. Palette (soon to be updated): Voice: Sunny has a strong Southern Accent, much like the others at the farm. Her voice is soft and sweet and is rather calming. Her grammar is not the best overall and she tends to forget a lot of words in her sentences. Scent: Sunny smells like apple pie and hay. Gait: Nothing special. She always has her head held high, which she considers to be good posture. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Loving, motherly * ±''' '''lazy, unaware, traditional * −''' '''irritable, strict 'Likes' *flowers *stars *uh 'Dislikes' *ghnnhfhjnb 'Goals' *hdjdjdbdbdbd 'Fears' *dhsjdjdjnsnwndnd 'History' 'Farm cat' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: a lot. Age Range: 0-21 moons *Not much is known about Sunny’s life when she was younger. It’s said that her mother died when she was a few moons, and nothing is known about her father. Dixie is sold when she is very young. *Not a lot happens during her young stages. A few cats come and go, but she never really leaves. *Sunny welcomes Harecry and a few others to the farm. Since she is a kitty pet and her owners are in charge/own the farm, she believes that they will be safe there. *Sunny is not impressed when WindClan shows up. She demands them to leave but to no prevail. She believes she’s starting to like Hawkleg ask she invites him to stay with them at the barn. *After Harecry disappears, Stagstar decides to take WindClan home. But before he leaves, Gorgeleap decides that she will also be leaving. So, Sunny goes with her. Gorgeleap leaves with her three kits as well. **When the group arrive in the territory, they are met with a strange and ugly looking tom, who’s name is Halfwolf. Gorge is friendly with him and then she reveals the big shocker: she’s dying. Gorgeleap spends her last few minutes with her family in WindClan territory before passing away due to heat stroke. Sunny goes through a mixture of different phases. Luckily, Hawkleg is there to comfort her. 'Queenhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 21-27?? moons *ThunderClan raids WindClan. Sunny isn't involved and doesn't get hurt. *Sunny is given her warrior name: Sunnystride. *WindClan runs out of water after Cloverdapple is promoted to Deputy. *WindClan goes underground in the tunnels and find water. Sunny and Hawkleg are not happy about this because they won't get to see the stars or any flowers. *Sunnystride and Hawkleg get lost in the tunnels. Weaselpaw shows them the way. *Back at camp, Hawkleg confesses his feelings toward Sunnystride, saying that he loves her. Sunny immediately returns the feelings. The two start dating. *Nothing happens for a long time. *Halfwolf steals Wrenkit and Sparrowkit. *WindClan returns to the surface. *Sunny lost her collar. Pigeonthorn makes her a new one. *Sunnystride And Hawkleg become mates! *She and Hawkleg adopt a little kit. Sunny names her Curlykit. *She begins to miss the farm and wonders if TEXAS is doing okay. *Sunny leaves WindClan. Hawkleg soon follows, along with Curlypaw. 'Kittypet' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 27-36 moons *Sunnystride returns to the farm and is reunited with her twolegs and family. *TBA 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' |-|TBA= A huge wip 'Trivia' *eee 'Quotes' Soon 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:WindClan Category:Queen